ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Powerful Revelation
Story *Ryan is leaving his dorm, with Dillon following him* Dillon:”So how are you feeling after being unconscious?” Ryan: “I...don’t know. I mean, It’s like I’m fine, but something inside me is-.” *Ryan stops and leans his hand on the wall* Ryan: “-Different.” *Ryan’s hand, and some of his arm, suddenly turn intangible and phase through the wall* Ryan: “GAH!” *He pulls his arm out of the wall, and it becomes tangible again* Ryan: “What the-?” *Dillon is shocked.* Dillon: “What on earth?! I thought you were Human?” Ryan: “I’m supposed to be! I don’t know how that happened!” *Ryan looks to his hand* Ryan: “We’ve gotta tell Magister Trill about this.” Dillon: “Right.” *Ryan and Dillon go towards the main hub for the Plumbers. They see a lot of Plumbers and see Magister Trill. They run over. Ryan abruptly turns intangible, and winds up running straight through Magister Trill, turning solid in time to run into the wall* Ryan: “You can see why we came over.” Magister Trill: “But you filled your form out as Human, is this something new?” Ryan: “Yeah.” *His legs suddenly turn intangible, and he starts sinking through the floor. Upon realizing this, he starts flailing his arms in panic* Ryan: “Gah! Help me!” *He’s sunk up to his thighs, when Chill rescues him by flying up through the floor* Ryan: “Thanks Chill. Never had powers like these before, so I guess they’re fluctuating or something.” Magister Trill: “I’ll take you to our scientists, they can determine what is wrong with you.” *Magister Trill leads Ryan to the science room, where two Galvans are. They are thin and bright and both males.* Magister Trill: “Ryan here has some new powers, I need you two to scan him and find out what they are.” *The two scientist Galvans nod and get to work. Ryan gets scanned and after a few minutes, the Galvan’s give Magister Trill a piece of paper. Magister Trill reads the results. The two Galvan’s walk out of the room, walking like they were the kings of the Planet.* Magister Trill: “Ryan, do you have any alien heritage?” Ryan: “Not that I know of. My family’s always been pure human to my knowledge.“ Magister Trill: “This data shows you have some ectonurite DNA.” Ryan: “Ectonurite? You mean those ghost-like aliens? Sorry Magister, but I’ve always known my family to be fully human, no aliens involved whatsoever.” Magister Trill: “Not to worry. we’ll continue with training for the moment, and if you like, you can spend the afternoon finding out about your heritage.” Ryan: “I think I’ll do that. Thank you Magister.” *Ryan begins to walk out of the room, then stops* Ryan: “Funny story. Before I officially got this cleared up, I thought Magister Trill was your name. Glad I got that cleared up.” *He laughs, then leaves the room. Lizzy is coming up to him from the opposite direction. But Ryan winds up possessing her by mistake* Ryan: “What the-? What happened!? Lizzy!? Is that you?” *Ryan manages to finally leave Lizzy’s body, becoming solid* Ryan: “I am SO ''sorry. I swear that was a mistake!” Lizzy: “What was that? I didn’t know you could do that?” Ryan: “I just figured out about my powers today. I guess they’re fluctuating until I can control them better.” *Ryan shudders* Ryan: “You have no idea how weird that was.” Lizzy: “Believe me, I do. When I found out I could turn invisible, I stayed that way for a week. My family went nuts trying to find me.” Ryan: “But you can’t just walk into other people’s bodies right?” Lizzy: “No, I can’t.” Ryan: “''That’s what I meant. That was weird. the actual doing it, I mean, not being in your body.” Lizzy: “Have you told Magister Trill about this?” Ryan: “He thinks I’m part Ectonurite, but I’m not aware of one being in our family. I’m going to check that out later.” Lizzy: “I can come if you want? I’d like to help a friend.” Ryan: “That’d be helpful. Thanks.” *Lizzy smiles.* Lizzy: “I think we should get to training before Magister Trill gets mad.” Ryan: “Yeah, might still be mad at me for that stunt I pulled our first day.” *Ryan suddenly starts rubbing his hands together* Ryan: “Ugh. Suddenly I’m cold.” *Ryan suddenly flickers in and out between tangible and intangible* Ryan: “Ch-ch-ch-chill? Is th-th-that you d-d-d-d-doing that? The c-c-c-c-cold?” *Lizzy seems a bit hurt.* Lizzy: “Why do you think it’s me? You’re the one who keeps going in and out of intangibility.” Ryan: “N-n-n-no! I mean Ch-ch-ch-chill! The N-n-necrofriggian?” Lizzy: “That would make sense. Chill, if that’s you, cut it out!” *Lizzy sees Chill with her eyes and then hits Chill a little, making him visible.* Ryan: D-d-d-d-dude! N-n-n-n-not cool!” Chill (Joking): “You seem cool to me.” Ryan: “YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!” *Volcanic is standing nearby, and Ryan goes to stand next to him* Ryan: “S-s-s-sorry. Ch-ch-ch-ch-chill made my temperature extremely c-c-c-c-c-c-cold. C-c-c-can I st-t-t-t-t-and near you for a little bit?” Lizzy: “We do need to get to Magister Trill for training, otherwise we’ll all be cleaning the Magisters toilets with toothbrushes.” Ryan: “I doubt he wants someone with hypothermia. Chill, cut the cold.” Chill: “Aw..Fine.” *Chill reveals a coating of ice on the ceiling* Volcanic: “I got it.” *Volcanic creates a fireball, and it melts the ice* Ryan: “F-f-f-f-finally.” *Ryan starts rubbing his arms to warm them up* Ryan: “C-c-c-c-c-come on. We’re almost late.” *Ryan starts walking off* Lizzy: “For someone who is cold, he is pretty agile.” *Everyone else follows Ryan. Soon, everyone is in the training room. They see Magister Trill and stand there.* Magister Trill: “Good, everyone is present. Now, we are going to learn how to put a Plumber gun together. The gun is your ally, a part of your team. Questions?” Ryan: “Can I get some hot chocolate or s-s-s-someth-th-th-thing?” Magister Trill: “Why are you so cold Cadet?!” Ryan: “''SOMEONE'' froze the hallway and made it really cold.” *Ryan looks at Chill angrily* Magister Trill: “Chill! Did you do this to Ryan?” Chill: “Not on purpose Magister. You see, I was mainly by myself, so I made a section of the hallway more to my liking. As my home planet is not usually visited by humans, we are uncultured as to their biology and that sort of thing.” Lizzy: “Hello toothbrush.” Magister Trill: “It’s not even been a week and your team mate, Chill, has already broken a code of the Plumbers. No pranks unless a Magister agrees that pranks are allowed. All of you will be cleaning Magister toilets with toothbrushes tonight!” Dillon: “Great one freeze brain!” *Ryan tries to whack Chill upside the head, but his hand turns intangible and passes right through.* Ryan: “Oh come on!” Magister Trill: “Ryan! Do you want to make it two nights?” Ryan: “In all honesty Magister, does it matter? My powers kicked in at the right time, and Chill didn’t even get hurt!” Lizzy: “Oh now ''YOU’VE ''done it.” Magister Trill: “Two nights! Now get your hand out of Chill’s head!” *Ryan looks over, sees this is true* Ryan: “Gah! Sorry.” *He pulls it out, and it turns solid. Later that afternoon, Ryan and Lizzy are looking through Ryan’s file. Lizzy is corresponding it with alien files* Ryan: “Anything yet?” *Ryan leafs through his file, finding a family tree* Ryan: Wait a second, look at this!” *Ryan shows Lizzy the tree, pointing to his dad* Ryan: “My dad’s an Ectonurite! But that’s not possible! All the blood tests he’s ever taken have said he’s human!” ???: “That’s because he’s not your real father.” *Ryan and Lizzy turn around. An Ectonurite is floating there, clad in a Plumbers suit* Ryan: “''YOU'RE ''my dad!?” *Ryan suddenly turns intangible, then tangible again* Ryan: “So Magister Trill was right! I am part alien!” *Ryan runs up to his dad, and they hug* Ryan: “But why didn’t you-.” Mr. McCrimmon: “Stay? I wanted to be sure you were ready to know. But it looks like I was too late.” *He smiles down at his son* Ryan: “Yeah. My body decided to do it for you.” *Both of them laugh* Lizzy: “It’s so cool your dad is a Plumber Ryan! To think you have your father right here in the base. I thought Jon would have told you at least.” Mr. McCrimmon: “I’m usually on duty when Jon goes home. And even then, I usually stay in the shadows. Being sensitive to light does that to you.” Ryan: “But what about April and Jack...whoever that is?” Mr. McCrimmon: “They know, but I made them swear not to tell either of you. It was too soon.” *Ryan hugs his dad again* Ryan: “Good to see you dad.” Mr. McCrimmon: “Same to you son.” *Ryan lets go of his dad, who then leaves the room* Ryan: “Wow. An alien dad. That’s awesome.” Lizzy: “Yeah, and he can help you with your powers when we aren’t training with Magister Trill.” *A horrible thought goes through Lizzy’s head, and Ryan can see the disgust on her face.* Ryan: “I don’t want to do it either. But we don’t have a choice.” *Ryan pulls a toothbrush out of his pocket and hands it to Lizzy* Ryan: “Might as well head over there. We’ll be there just as Magister Trill shows up.” *They both walk towards the Magister’s block. When they arrive at the toilets, they see the other cadets, holding their nose due to the stench. Lizzy does the same and does Ryan.* Dillon: “God that stinks!” Ryan: “Well, could be worse.” *A toilet flushing sound is heard and Magister Trill walks out and goes passed them. All they can smell is a woof of disgusting smells. Everyone looks at Ryan.* Ryan: “Can’t get any worse than that right?” *Lizzy begins to walk in slowly and freezes after seeing the disgusting mess of the toilets.* Lizzy: “I think we are going to be here a while.” Ryan: “Aw man! At least-.” *He pauses* Ryan: Shouldn’t even said it.” *They all enter the bathroom* THE END Characters Ryan McCrimmon Lizzy Dillon Smasher Volcanic Chill Magister Trill Mr. McCrimmon (First Appearance) Trivia *Ryan finds out about his alien heritage. *Ryan gains his alien powers *Ryan has found out that he is part Ectonurite. Category:Plumber Heroes Category:Episodes